


3:45

by Needahero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needahero/pseuds/Needahero





	3:45

I glare at the clock. Every night I stare at a screen or a ceiling with bloodshot eyes. I haven’t gotten a good nights sleep in weeks. I nap if I can but the world turns despite my sleeping habits... or lack there of. I can’t do this.. I can’t. I give up. I try and talk about it but I’m told I must be trying not to sleep. I must be eating wrong. I must be to lazy so I’m not tired. Not tired? Not tried? The bags under my eyes that darken by the minute and the general dull way I have now, say otherwise. Before you ask. Yes. I’ve tried that. I’ve tried every self help slash home remedy I can. Therapy, you say? Oh wait no you didn’t. Lack of sleep isn’t taken seriously. Tell me are the hallucinations, the lack of attention, the lack of emotion, or the general hatred of anything raising any red flags? I sleep in class and I’m told to wash my face... it does nothing anymore. I’m frowned at for drinking any sort of caffeine or energy drink. So please.... tell me if you have a solution. At this point I will try almost anything. I’m willing to wait for an answer but please try to get back quickly. I don’t mind waiting but the voices in my head get louder everyday and I don’t know how much longer I can do this. Until then I wait.. cursing the clock and hating the hour more each day.


End file.
